Policy:GameFAQs contest
This policy is for the contests section of Board 8 Wiki, and while the Board 8 Wiki rules will also apply to these pages, please remember that these rules are in addition to them. Please remember that the goal is to provide the section about contests to all GameFAQs users, and not just those on Board 8. This policy is mandatory. We're not trying to be stricter than Wikipedia, but we do have some standards. General editing rules Please keep information factual, and without bias. While the admins don't really enforce it too strictly on other pages, we may for pages intended for all of GameFAQs. Don't try to falsify a match, for example. Don't try to push your opinion. While we all have our opinions, we must not have pages saying things like "Link is the most overrated character ever." Putting in opinions about a character is fine, in sections calling for it. Follow any templates availible. A listing will be in the below sections. Yes, they are mandatory. Use common sense. Just as it says. Season contest pages A season contest page should only be named "Summer Contest", "Spring Contest" or similar (for redirects). These pages should be about the contest season in general. A good idea is to also put small sections on each contest, with general information, and a link to the full article. General contest page Template: General Contest Page These pages are for specific contests, such as Summer 2005 Contest. They should be named "Season 20XX Contest" (where "Season" will be Spring/Summer/Fall/Winter, whatever most closely corresponds with the bracket's timeframe). These pages should have information about the contest in general, a bracket, and links to characters/matches in the contest (in the bracket, if possible). Please use the template, and edit it with factual information. Also, it is a good idea to have an opinions section, to put what general opinions about the contest was. Any other relevant information is welcome. Please put these pages into the Contests category. You can put up pages for contests taking place in the near future, with speculation. Please put a disclaimer saying that it is all speculation, and that none of it is official. Match pages Template: Contest Matches Of course, there will be a ton of these, more than any other type of contest article. Anticipated matches are fine (as are anticipated matches which never occured). Like other pages, this has a template. Again, do not try to get votes on these pages. Writeups are encouraged on these pages, but please make ones which are neutral to both characters/games. If you post a writeup, remember that it is a wiki, and can be edited by many other people. Please don't try to keep it the same. Allow it to evolve. Predictions are fine (and are even in the template), regardless of if it has finished. However, for matches currently taking place, the page will be only editable by admins. Put these pages into the relevent category for the contests (such as Spring 2006 Matches). Character pages Template: Character pages There will also be a lot of these. We all have our opinions about characters, and who we do or do not want to win. However, we ask that you use the pages for factual information. Any vote rallying will be deleted. That said, the information you should add are things like what games he/she/it is in, a bio (mark spoilers, please), contest history, and links to matches they were in. Writeups are also good to have, and are encouraged. Put these into the relevant category (Fictional Characters). Game pages ''Template: Template:Game pages For games that have never made a Contest field, these rules do not apply. However, for games that were, the following does. Basically, it is the same as the character pages. Post what some people might think of a game, but don't make an article just to say that a game is "the best game ever". Factual information is something a page must have (plot is great too, but put bold spoiler warnings). Put these in the Video Games category. Conclusion We are trying to make a great wiki where anyone can add information about the contests. The rules are really not too hard, nor too strict. They are here to have good pages, with easy to find un-biased information. Have fun. Category:GameFAQs Contests